Frater
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Nós nascemos sêxtuplos, não seis vezes, mas um sexto. O aroma da vida também vale para seis pessoas. Só porque somos univitelinos, não significa que é o mesmo para sempre. Não significa...
1. Frates gemini

**Notas da história:** eu queria fazer algo engraçado com eles, mas os MV na net do anime não me ajudaram nisso hahaha! Eu não sei como vai terminar esse passeio por esses gêmeos, mas convido vocês a darem uma espiada.

Quem pegou a referencia da sinopse, hein, hein *Jushimatsu smile*

Fanfic dedicada a Iury, desculpe pela minha covardia querido.

Notas de vocabulário no fim da fic

 **Notas do cap:** eu não tenho o costume de escrever em primeira pessoa, então perdoem se soar estranhos as vezes. Estou tentando sair da minha zona de conforto na escrita, então pensei em escrever sobre esses gêmeos, afinal são idênticos, não vai dá pra ficar só no "o moreno disse haha"

O narrador principal é o Osomatsu, mas talvez mude o gêmeo-narrador em alguns caps.

* * *

 **Frater - by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Capitulo 1 – Frates gemini**

O papel de um irmão mais velho é o de cuidar e proteger seu irmãozinho enquanto se diverte no processo, as custas dele, claro. No meu caso era cuidar de cinco irmãos tão sacanas quanto eu. Eu queria dizer que era difícil, mas seria mentira. Com tantas mãos para ajudar umas às outras, essa "tarefa" era a mais divertida do mundo.

O problema é que tanta felicidade as vezes cega, faz a gente esquecer daquele negócio chamado destino, faz a gente até esquecer do próprio azar nas jogatinas do pachinko (1).

xXXx

Era um dia qualquer, daqueles normais, nem quente, nem frio. Daqueles que o tédio impera e te faz até pensar em bater uma pra passar o tempo. Eu ia levantar do tatame para fechar a porta do quarto, quando vi um dos meus irmãos passando pelo corredor.

\- Hey, Ichimatsu, mancando de novo?

\- Tcs, não enche. – praticamente rosnou em resposta.

Qual o problema desse garoto, sempre tão mal-humorado... Aposto que foi machucado de novo por um desses gatos vira-latas. Ahhh quer saber! Eu vou pro pachinko isso sim!

\- HUSTLE HUSTLE! MUSCLE, MUSCLE!(2)

Enquanto pegava dinheiro na carteira do Choromatsu, podia ouvir os gritos animados do Jushimatsu. Sério! Esse garoto parece ligado na tomada vinte quatro horas por dia. O que falta de animação no Ichimatsu, sobrava nele.

\- Hey, Nii-san, o que você tá fazendo de cara no chão? - perguntou o Go-baka.(3)

Ao sair do quarto vi que o Jushimatsu ajudava aquele ranzinza a se levantar, aposto que seus chinelos agarraram em algo pra cair desse jeito de novo. Karamatsu que também estava em casa resolveu ajudar a levanta-lo. Bom, já que ele tá aqui, pachinko aqui vou eu!

xXXx

Meu vício favorito me fez ignorar a cara preocupada do Karamatsu aquele dia, a mesma cara que o Jushimatsu fez. Eu diria que Kami-sama distribuiu as coisas muito desiguais entre nós, a sensibilidade e amabilidade foi quase toda para esses dois.

Talvez isso explique o fato do resto de nós não perceber aquela onda de azar que viria sobre a família Matsuno.

 **Continua...**

* * *

(1) pachinko – espécie de caça-níquel

(2) Eu decidi deixar essa frase do Jushimatsu em inglês, porque ele realmente fala ela assim.

(3) Go-baka - idiota número cinco. Osomatsu nessa fic se refere aos seus irmãos pela ordem de nascimento.


	2. Fatum

**Notas do cap:** aqui estou eu de volta. Perdão pela demora pessoal. Faculdade é um troço que bagunça a vida da gente, e essa fic, em especial, tá sendo escrito a passos lentos. Espero que curtam o cap!

Notas de vocabulário no fim da fic.

* * *

 **Frater by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Cap 2 – Fatum**

\- Kaasan, a janta tá pronta? – gritei pela casa, indo até a cozinha na esperança de encontrar algo – Hum? Ninguém... Ahhh hoje não é meu dia.

Pelo visto perder no pachinko não foi o único azar da vez. Me contentei com um macarrão instantâneo que achei no armário, enquanto a água fervia, resolvi espiar a correspondência jogada no balcão.

\- Conta... conta... propaganda... Ah! Uma carta pro Jushimatsu! Hehehe vamos ver!

Quando ia abrir o envelope ganhei um pescotapa sonoro.

\- Ai! Mas que caralho...

\- Osomatsu! A okaasan já disse pra parar de fazer isso! Somos gêmeos, mas não as mesmas pessoas!

\- Tá... tá... Individualidade blá blá blá. – revirei os olhos.

Fitei aquela camisa xadrez verde patética do Choromatsu. Nossa mãe devia ter continuado a escolher nossas roupas, esse cara não tem senso estético. Enquanto comia meu macarrão, Choromatsu esquentava água para fazer um também, pelo visto voltou sem grana das suas andanças otaku. O telefone começou a tocar insistentemente. O San-baka me encarava na esperança que eu atendesse.

\- Tcs, preguiçoso... – ele resmungou.

Meu sorriso de vitória me rendeu um dedo do meio por parte dele, quase engasguei com o riso preso. Escutei vários "sim senhora", devia ser nossa mãe. Minha esperança de jantar decente se esvaiu.

Choromatsu desligou o telefone aborrecido e foi mexer em algumas panelas.

\- E então?

\- A okaasan pediu para fazer algo pro velhote comer. Ela tá com o Ichimatsu no hospital, parece que foram ver porque ele não tá andando direito esses dias. O Merdamatsu tá lá com ela, o Jushimatsu também, pra não deixar o Ichimatsu fugir.

\- Kaachan! Tô com fome! - gritou Todomatsu dá porta da sala. Provavelmente ele foi fisgado pelo cheiro, aquele otaku podia não ter habilidades sociais, mas fazia um yakimeshi gostoso. Só isso também, de resto, sempre acabava algo carbonizado quando ele tentava cozinhar.

\- Errou – ri da cara dele de espanto. – A kaasan tem mais estilo.

\- Cala boca Osomatsu! E me passa o shoyu.

\- Choropunheski cozinhando! A Totoko-chan vai vir aqui hoje?

\- Pro inferno vocês dois!

Enquanto riamos às custas do Choromatsu, nosso pai chegou com cara de cansado. O velhote não tava muito pra conversa, só acenou com a cabeça pro Choromatsu quando ele avisou que nossa mãe havia ligado e o motivo. Comemos naquela noite num silêncio estranho e incômodo.

xXXx

Agora que paro para pensar, naquele dia nosso pai estava com uma cara estranha. Não era cara de cansado, era aquela cara séria que vi tão poucas vezes. Tão poucas mesmo que quase a havia esquecido. Pensar que a veria mais vezes me dói um pouco.

Eu devia ter desconfiado daquela desculpa malfeita do velhote de levar o uniforme de beisebol pro Jushimatsu, por causa da carta que havia chegado. Acho que as mentiras pequenas começaram ali. Certo que todos estávamos ansiosos pela chegada do convite da liga de beisebol, que havia ligado atrás daquele bobão sorridente, mas... aquela cara, tinha algo muito errado naquela cara.

 **Continua...**

* * *

kaasan (okaasan, kaachan) – mãe, mamãe. Eu sempre leio muito mangá em inglês, me surpreendi muito em ver que em PT não tem o hífen em okaasan, já que em ENG tudo tem rsrs.

San-baka – idiota número três. Osomatsu nessa fic se refere aos seus irmãos pela ordem de nascimento.

Merdamatsu – pra quem não lembra, é um dos apelidos dado ao pobre Karamatsu pelos irmãos xD

yakimeshi – arroz frito, geralmente feito com arroz amanhecido e sobras da janta.

Choropunheski – pra quem não lembra, é um dos apelidos dado ao Choromatsu pelos irmãos. Quem usa muito é o Todomatsu quando quer chamar ele de punheteiro haha!


	3. Fortuna

**Notas do cap:** Olá pessoal, olha eu aqui de novo. Esse cap... bom só lendo pra entender as reticências. Ele também é maior que os anteriores, pra fic não ficar tão fragmentada. Quem viu os vídeos que a fic foi inspirada já imagina o que vem.  
Notas de vocabulário no final. Link dos videos inspiradores também.

* * *

 **Frater by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Cap 3 – Fortuna**

\- Hahaha Ichimatsu-niisan! Isso faz cócegas, para de mexer!

\- EU VOU TE MATAR! TE MATAR! ME SOLTA JUSHIMATSU, ME SOLTA! AHHHHH!

Uau, aposto que esse grito deu pra ouvir lá de fora haha! Mas também, foi tanta agulhada desde que ele chegou no hospital, já até anoiteceu. A kaasan e o Karamatsu tão demorando, faz tempo que o médico chamou eles... Ah! Vou amarrar o nii-san na cama com ataduras pra ir procurar eles. Hum... Hahaha não, não, as enfermeiras vão ficar zangadas. Mas eu tô ficando com fome. Será que o Chibita faz entrega?

\- Matsuno-san! Matsuno-san! – ouvi uma mulher me chamar.

\- Hum? Ah sim! O que foi?

\- Me passe essa atadura perto de você, sim! E segure seu irmão com mais força.

Enquanto eu segurava o fujão na cama, a enfermeira fazia um curativo reforçado no braço dele.

\- Hahaha! Ichimatsu-niisan agora a agulha do soro não sai mais do lugar!

\- Droga Jushimatsu. Você devia tá do meu lado... E eu tô com fome!

\- Matsuno-san, já disse, logo você vai poder comer e tira a mão daí! Ou quer que eu te fure de novo!

\- Hunf... Já disse que meu pé melhorou.

\- Porque o analgésico está fazendo efeito. Precisamos do resultado do exame de sangue pra ver a causa da inflamação. O médico explicou, lembra? Por favor, tente não se mexer muito ou a agulha sairá de novo do lugar se fazer isso. A febre abaixou, mas não sumiu ainda. O soro está com medicamento pra resolver isso. Se for bonzinho trago uma gelatina mais tarde.

\- Yay! Gelatina! Eu quero, Enfermeira!

\- Na cafeteria do hospital vende, Irmão sem óculos. - ela riu com meu desanimo ao ouvir a palavra vende - Bem que as meninas disseram que eram gêmeos idênticos, mas não imaginava que eram três.

\- Ah, somos seis. – respondi procurando dinheiro nos meus bolsos.

\- SEIS?! Por Kami-sama... Bom, qualquer coisa chame de novo. Talvez ele fique sonolento por causa do remédio. Vou indo.

Essa enfermeira é divertida, ela não tem medo da cara zangada do Ichimatsu. Quando chegamos de tarde, a primeira saiu chorando de medo haha! Acho que a tentativa de mordida também ajudou. Oh droga, nenhuma moeda nos meus bolsos.

\- Ei! Jushimatsu! Jushimatsu tá me ouvindo?

\- Hum? Sim, nii-san.

\- A kaasan deve ter dinheiro... Você compra pra mim e pra você!

Eu olhei desconfiado, mais cedo quando deixamos o Ichimatsu sozinho ele quase chegou na rua com pijama e tudo. Mas a cara de sono dele estava maior do que de costume, vai ver realmente o remédio estava fazendo efeito.

\- Eu não vou fugir... Não quero que me furem de novo.

\- Certo, certo! Quando o Karamatsu voltar, eu vou pra casa colocar comida pros gatos, não se preocupe.

\- E-eu não tô preocupado com isso!

\- Nii-san! – estendi o mindinho – Sem fugir certo?

\- Tá, tá... – ele entrelaçou o dedo com o meu – Promessa de dedinho...

Eu realmente pensei em amarrar o Ichimatsu na cama, mas ele parecia mais cansado do que quando chegamos no hospital, não tava com cara de que ia fugir. Nos últimos dias em casa ele parecia cansado também. Naquela semana o Karamatsu até tinha reclamado que ele devia ter pegado alguma doença dos gatos, mas eu aposto que é só alguma gripe! Tem a aviária, do porco, deve ter uma do gato né, haha? Gripe que sempre dá febre assim... Já sei, vou pedir pro Dekapan vacinar os gatos!

Esse hospital é bem grande mesmo, onde será que a kaasan e o Karamatsu tão? Ah, é ele! Eu ia acenar, mas... Ele tá chorando? Ah não, não, deve ser a lente de contato saindo de novo. A kaasan deve tá dentro dessa sala então, eu ia entrar, quando escutei o choro baixo dela e resolvi escutar a conversa.

\- Senhora Matsuno, não fique tão preocupada. Logo sairá o resultado dos novos exames, para classificarmos qual o tipo de leucemia seu filho tem. As chances de cura são boas dependendo da classificação, além disso ele é jovem, suportará com mais firmeza o tratamento.

Leucemia... O nii-san? Como? Isso tá errado, é só uma gripe! Eu ia entrar na sala pra falar que pegaram o exame errado, mas vi o Karamatsu voltando pelo corredor. Quanto tempo ele tava ali me olhando? Ele tá balançando a cabeça pros lados, fazendo sinal para eu não entrar?

\- Karamatsu! Eu vim pegar dinheiro com a kaasan pra comprar gelatina.

\- Você deixou o Ichimatsu sozinho? – ele olhou pros lados procurando algum sinal de explosão, afinal nosso irmão era capaz de destruir o hospital inteiro se quisesse. – Enfim, a kaasan tá ocupada agora. Toma, cem ienes. O velhote tá vindo pra cá, quando ele chegar você pode ir pra casa. Vou passar a noite aqui com ela. Jushimatsu... Eu não sei o que você ouviu, mas não fale nada agora, pra ninguém, entendido?

Ignorei sua cara séria e ri.

\- Pra que lado é a cafeteria nii-san?

Ele apontou um dos corredores pra mim, e eu sai correndo dali, achando que tudo aquilo não passava de um grande engano.

Naquela noite o Osomatsu disse que o futon estava mais confortável, bom, era só nós quatro afinal, o Karamatsu e Ichimatsu ficavam ao lado dele quando dormiam então sobrou bastante espaço. Eu não conseguia pegar no sono, o Choromatsu até me chutou resmungando pra eu ficar quieto. Ah, a comida dos gatos! Se eu esquecer ele vai ficar bem zangado comigo haha. Resolvi levantar.

\- Comam tudo! – um gatinho lambeu minha mão – Amanhã vou trazer o Dekapan aqui pra cuidar de vocês.

Os miados na madrugada pareciam mais altos no beco, enquanto os gatos comiam a ração que o Ichimatsu comprou, eu resolvi ler a carta que tinha chegado da liga. Eu tinha um mês para arrumar minhas coisas pra ir pra lá. Acho que vou esperar o nii-san sair do hospital.

xXXx

Um barulho de sirene bem longe ficava UÓÔUÓÔUÓÔ, isso fazia minha cabeça doer tanto. Acho que nem quando acertaram minha cabeça com uma bola de beisebol doeu tanto. Eu preciso pegar logo o trem, me desculpar com a liga pessoalmente é única coisa que posso fazer agora que não vai dar pra ir. Eu não posso deixar o Ichimatsu sozinho... Nem o Osomatsu, o Karamatsu, o Choromatsu, eu preciso buscar o Totty de volta. Ele não precisava ter saído de casa assim. Mas aquele socão no Osomatsu foi hilário haha! Ai, minha cabeça... Eu preciso pegar o trem. É o trem. Ahh... eu esqueci de deixar comida pro Gojira quando sai... Que vacilo o meu, desculpa nii-san...

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** Eu geralmente não gosto de usar muitos sufixos de -san, chan, mas achei necessário, para mostrar a formalidade no hospital, então desculpem se parecer meio chato isso. É que em língua portuguesa isso fica muito chato traduzido, pra não dizer nada natural, dada nossa cultura.

Videos youtu. be / WNxhvTjbGKE e esse também youtu. be / Sj6wei7Me3k (basta tirar os espaços)

(1) nii-san, oniisan – irmão.

(2) promessa de dedinho – é engraçado pensar que essa promessa de cruzar os dedos mindinhos também existe no Brasil, na minha infância ainda faziam isso. Em japonês é conhecido como Yubiki Genman.

(3)futon – colchão japonês


	4. Fraterculus

**Notas do cap:** Uau, primeira vez que não tenho nada a dizer, mentira tenho sim, eu não esqueci o Osomatsu, tenham isso em mente. Eu não odeio o Ichimatsu, tenham isso em mente também xD, como disse nas notas da história, ela foi inspirada nos MV. E humm... cheguei a conclusão que essa é uma fanfic meio triste, é. Não sei se ficou claro, mas no cap passado, o narrador foi o Jushimatsu. Nesse cap agora será o Karamatsu.  
Notas de vocabulário no final.

* * *

 **Frater by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Cap 4 – Fraterculus**

Doloroso*, simplesmente doloroso, e não era a minha presença dessa vez. Apoiei a cabeça na parede do beco tentando em vão sentir a temperatura fria dela. Quem sabe isso acalmava alguma coisa. Banho frio não funcionava mais. Tantas coisas acontecendo, primeiro a doença do Ichimatsu, depois a briga daqueles dois idiotas e agora o Jushimatsu. Por kami-sama não quero nem pensar quando aquele pirado descobrir, vai querer fugir do hospital ou pior... Talvez eu devesse levar o Gojira pra mais uma visita escondida. A mentira que o Jushimatsu foi pra liga não vai durar muito tempo, logo começa a nova temporada de competição. O que eu faço... o que eu faço...

\- Hei idiota! Vai furar a parede esfregando a cabeça desse jeito.

\- Chibita?

\- Irmãos idiotas, só me dão trabalho. Vem, os gatos não vão querer comer porque já deixei comida hoje.

\- Obrigado...

O cheiro do oden*, que sempre parecia tão gostoso quando meus irmãos estavam comigo, só fazia meu estômago revirar naquela noite. Preferi me concentrar na cerveja gelada que o Chibita me servia. Quem diria que aquele nanico se tornaria tão amigo meu.

\- Como ele 'tá?

\- Na mesma... – dei um gole na bebida - Desde o dia do acidente não teve reação nenhuma. Já tiraram os remédios do coma induzido, mas nada ainda. Essa semana vão tirar os aparelhos de suporte, quem diria que tanta rebatida ia ajudar em algo haha!

Minha risada amarga me rendeu uma conchada de ensopado na cabeça. Mas não era mentira, o porte atlético do Jushimatsu o salvou da morte certa no atropelamento. Ele sempre ia a pé para estação de trem, mas ele ainda tinha três semanas pra responder a liga, por que ir logo na semana que o Ichimatsu começou o tratamento? Tá certo que já tinha uma semana que o Ichimatsu estava internado, mas ele não podia esperar mais aquela semana do começo da quimioterapia, terminar? Quando o vi caído na rua perto daquela ambulância só pensei no pior. O Choromatsu bem que...

\- Karamatsu!

\- O QUÊ? – gritei de susto.

\- Tá sujando meu balcão seu idiota!

\- Ah droga!

Finalmente senti minha calça molhada com o copo virado da cerveja, peguei um monte de guardanapo pra tentar secar, apavorado com os xingos que Chibita soltava. Um dos gatos do beco passou correndo por entre minhas pernas me derrubando.

\- Hei! Merdamatsu, 'tá bem?

\- Chibita... o céu 'tá bem estrelado hoje hein? – respondi estatelado no chão.

xXXx

\- Maldito Jushimatsu, vou fazer você cortar seu dedo quando voltar*, promessa de dedinho não se quebra. Eu vou fazer você cortar e comer!

Eu ouvia os resmungos do Ichimatsu de dentro do banheiro, pareciam pragas sombrias, a quimioterapia o deixava irritado. Era a segunda semana de medicação e ele ainda não se conformava com a falta do Jushimatsu, ele achava que nosso irmão tinha ido viajar para treinar com a liga e só reclamava quando ninguém estava olhando.

A kaasan pediu para ninguém contar sobre o acidente, já bastava o Choromatsu ter deixado escapar sobre a briga do Osomatsu e do Todomatsu. Depois disso, só o gato amarelo que chamava Gojira, presente do Jushimatsu pro Ichi antes de viajar, fez ele ficar quieto no hospital. A desculpa dele para sair era pra ver os gatos do beco, assim não tinha mais desculpa pra fugir. Eu sabia que não eram os gatos que ele queria ver. Tanto quanto ele, eu também queria dar uma surra no Osomatsu e no Totty.

O Todomatsu sempre tirava foto do Gojira quando ia em casa e enviava pro celular da kaasan. Ela era quem mais ficava com o Ichimatsu no hospital, já que o Choromatsu, Todomatsu e o velhote trabalhavam. Mas depois da internação do Jushimatsu, o tempo dela se dividiu e finalmente ela aceitou minha ajuda. Eu entendo porque ela não queria ficar longe do Ichimatsu, mas isso não estava fazendo bem nem para ela, nem para ele.

As vezes o Osomatsu aparecia no hospital, principalmente para levar o Gojira escondido, só que ele não falava com ninguém direito quando ia. Em casa mais parecia um fantasma, inexistente, as vezes quando eu voltava do hospital para casa, eu esbarrava com ele voltando da rua de noite, mas nunca sabia de onde ele voltava.

\- Aquele rei dos idiotas... – bufei distraído.

Escutei um resmungo afirmativo de volta, o Ichimatsu normalmente não falava muito, com a quimio menos ainda, o enjoo o deixava irritado. Muito irritado. O olhar de morte que ele dava para as enfermeiras só piorava. A linda Yukiko, uma das enfermeiras do turno da noite, era a única que não ficava apavorada.

\- Hei brother, quer uma canção de ninar?

Eu perguntei muito solicito, eu realmente confiava nas minhas habilidades, não precisava ter jogado a bandeja na minha cara!

\- Por que você nasceu Karamatsu?!

\- Matsuno-san, lembre-se que estragos no hospital serão adicionados as suas despesas.

\- Yukiko! Minha Karamatsu-girl!

\- Não desperdice comida assim, certo?

A risada baixa do meu irmãozinho consolou meu coração do vácuo que a Yukiko me deu. Ela sempre aparecia um dia sim um dia não para cuidar dele.

\- Estava com saudades de mim? Está aqui hoje de novo. – eu não desistia fácil.

\- A Keiko não pode vir hoje – ela me olhou zangada - parece que ela teve problemas com a medicação de alguns pacientes e a enfermeira-chefe a colocou de castigo.

\- Haha, ah é-é? - gaguejei.

\- Muito bem Matsuno-san, temperatura e pressão normal hoje. Já peguei a amostra de sangue também. Aqui! – ela tirou dois potinhos de pudim do jaleco – Pela colaboração de hoje. E você vem comigo Irmão dos Óculos.

\- Hahaha ele parece encrencado, né Ichimatsu?

xXXx

Posso jurar que ouvi a risada idiota do Osomatsu no quarto do Ichimatsu no dia que a Keiko levou advertência no trabalho. Talvez aquele tenha sido o único dia da minha vida que uma mulher passou tanto tempo gritando comigo. Yukiko mesmo zangada era charmosa, muito charmosa, foi impossível não tentar calar a boca dela com um beijo. Sempre que eu via aquele rostinho zangado eu perdia a noção, então o beijo resultou num doloroso chute nas bolas. Eu gostaria de tê-la conhecido em condições diferentes, foram apenas cinco semanas juntos, duas delas de atividade intensa hehe.

Eu preferia ver aquele rosto zangado do que esse preocupado que eu vejo agora.

\- Minha Karamatsu-girl, vai ficar com rugas. – acariciei seu rosto molhado.

\- Karamatsu-kun por que sempre tão doloroso? – ela finalmente sorriu pra mim.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Blah blah da Setsu:** Gente, não é todo mundo que vai morrer eu juro. Lembrem-se é uma fanfic de drama, dramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, não deathfic.

*No anime eles sempre se referem ao Karamatsu usando a palavra "itai", que traduzido é algo como doloroso, dolorido, difícil de suportar.

*Oden – dependendo de onde você assistiu Osomatsu-san (crunchyroll), verá que traduziram o nome da comida que o Chibita vende como Ensopado.

*A promessa do dedinho em japa tem versos bastantes peculiares, por isso a fala do Ichimatsu. Versão dita em japa da promessa: Yubikiri genman... uso tsuitara... hara senbon nomasu... yuki kitta "Promessa do dedo mindinho... se eu estiver mentindo... terei que engolir 1000 agulhas... e cortarei meu dedo" watch?v=yaeDIYxjtas video pra quem quiser ouvir)


	5. Favere

**Notas do cap:** Uau, primeira vez que não tenho nada a dizer, mentira tenho sim, eu não esqueci o Osomatsu, tenham isso em mente.  
Notas de vocabulário no final.

Próximo cap é o prólogo.

Quem narra dessa vez é o Choromatsu. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Frater by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Cap 5 – Favere**

Yukiko chorava ao lado do Merdamatsu quando espiei dentro do quarto que ele estava. Era praticamente surreal o fato de uma mulher se relacionar com um de nós, e eu ainda não conseguia acreditar nisso quando ele contava que estava saindo com uma das enfermeiras, todos nós achávamos que era piada, mas ver os dois juntos daquele jeito finalmente convenceu toda a família. Resolvi fechar a porta e voltar pro corredor do hospital onde tinha uns bancos para sentar.

O velhote abraçava a okaasan, ou o que restava dela, nunca a vi tão fraca daquele jeito, afinal ela era mãe de sêxtuplos, ela sempre tinha aquela alegria e força incomuns para alguém com tantos filhos para cuidar, aquela aparência simplesmente não combinava com ela. Trocamos olhares aborrecidos, enquanto eu olhava a hora no celular torcendo pra não chegar atrasado no trabalho. Quando aquele idiota ia aparecer? As contas do hospital não vão se pagar sozinhas, NEET idiota!

\- Né, Ichimatsu-niisan, por que resolveu ser Ichimatsu* logo agora, não teve graça nenhuma, eu sabia que essa aura negra e depressiva ia acabar dando em algo ruim uma hora ou outra...

Escutei o Todomatsu choramingar em um dos bancos, olhei novamente a hora no meu celular, se pelo menos o Karamatsu estivesse me ajudando agora seria mais fácil, ele passava praticamente o tempo todo com o Ichimatsu. Lidar com o Ichimatsu e o Jushimatsu era praticamente tarefa dele nos últimos dias, a okaasan não estava muito bem na última semana com toda essa situação dos seus "caçulas" doentes.

\- E aí Virgematsu!

\- Osomatsu! Está atrasado!

Quase pulei no seu pescoço de tanta raiva quando vi aquela cara lavada de "não estou nem aí". Suspirei frustrado e entreguei os papéis do hospital para ele, eu realmente precisava ir ao meu trabalho resolver a papelada da licença para resolver os detalhes do funeral, afinal não queria correr o risco de receber qualquer desconto na folha do pagamento.

\- A noite devo estar aq...

Parei de falar ao ver que estava sendo ignorado por ele, isso era hora de flertar com as enfermeiras! Eu ia esgana-lo, mas Todomatsu foi mais rápido e quando vi os dois estavam quase trocando socos no pequeno corredor do hospital.

\- E-ei! Parem! Parem com isso! – tentei não gritar, por kami! Eles esqueceram onde estavam?

\- Como você tem paciência Choromatsu-nii-san! Esse idiota não leva NADA a sério!

\- Cala a boca Totty! Você não sabe de nada!

Meus pais olhavam os dois brigando com cara de cansados, muito cansados, bastou apenas um aceno da okaasan para eles caírem a ficha e cada um sentar em um canto.

Eu ainda não entendia muito bem a briga daqueles dois, tudo começou quando ninguém estava em casa, só sei que no fim do dia o Todomatsu se mudou de casa, mudando também o trabalho dele de meio período para tempo integral. E por mais que todos perguntassem o que de fato tinha acontecido, a única coisa que o Osomatsu disse é que o Totty falava demais, e Todomatsu dizia que era ele que falava de menos.

Depois disso, o caçula dos sêxtuplos só aparecia de noite nos dias que ele devia cuidar da casa no revezamento que eu, ele e o Karamatsu montamos. O Osomatsu praticamente não era visto por nós, acho que o soco no olho que ele ganhou do Todomatsu contribuiu para sua birra, como mais velho seu ego foi ferido acho ...

\- Matsuno-san?

Uma enfermeira chamou e todos nós praticamente olhamos, ela tinha uma braçadeira preta no uniforme, devia ser a responsável pela preparação do corpo. A okaasan começou a chorar baixinho novamente, eu não sabia o que fazer, quer dizer eu sabia, eu tinha que sair dali, mas eu não queria deixa-la sozinha, logo o Totty a abraçou e resolvi seguir meus afazeres.

Fiquei olhando o Osomatsu seguir a enfermeira, ele piscou pra mim enquanto a seguia e de longe puder ouvir um gritinho enfezado da mulher, aquele pervertido.

 **xXXx**

O caixão seguia para o crematório, desta vez não haveria velório, a okaasan simplesmente não aguentava mais. Ela estava internada devido todo o estresse.

Eu apenas aguardava tudo aquilo acabar, desejando lá no fundo estar sentado na barraca do Chibita tomando uma cerveja, mas até ele estava fechado pelo luto.

Todomatsu estava com a okaasan no hospital, o Osomatsu com o velhote em casa descansando, tinha sido uma semana tão louca, tinha que ser o Merdamatsu para deixa tudo mais bagunçado, quem adivinharia que ele além de uma namorada, roubava remédios. Sobrava pra mim lidar de novo com toda papelada do hospital e de enterro. Eu não gostava disso, eu simplesmente não gostava disso, mas esse é o problema de ter um irmão mais velho tão irresponsável, as vezes parecia que eu era um único com bom senso no meio daqueles gêmeos idiotas...

\- Matsuno-san, a urna. – o funcionário da funerária me chamou.

Peguei a pequena caixa com a urna cinerária dentro, fiz uma pequena reverência e segui para o carro, que era da empresa, para sentar um pouco.

Encarei a rua parada, pensando se havia incenso suficiente em casa para colocar no altar. Pensei também se a okaasan ficaria muito zangada se eu esmurrasse o outro olho do Osomatsu que o Totty não acertou, ou quem sabe usar bastão de beisebol do Jushimatsu, aposto que ele não se importaria. Ela não estava em casa mesmo, quem sabe...

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Nota da Setsu:** Gente o Choromatsu não é sem coração okay? Só isso que tenho a dizer a vocês.

*Ichi significa 1 ou primeiro, por isso a fala do Totty.

Urna cinerária – sabem os vasinhos que colocam as cinzas de quem morre? É esse o nome.

Nas famílias japonesas é costume deixarem um minialtar em casa para rezar para os entes queridos que morreram.


	6. Frater

Notas do cap: E cá estamos no prólogo. Eu pretendo fazer uns caps spin-off a parte dessa fanfic, explicando MUITAS coisas que ficaram meio subentendidas nos capítulos, mas estar no último período da facul tá sendo mais sugador de tempo do que imaginava. Mas vai sair, aguardem. Notas de vocabulário no fim da fanfic.

Homura é o nome usado pelo fandom para a garota que o Jushimatsu se apaixona no episódio 9. Mais detalhes no final da fanfic.

Quem volta a narrar nesse cap é o Osomatsu.

Agora chega de enrolação, boa leitura.

* * *

"Deve-se aprender a viver por toda a vida e, por mais que tu talvez te espantes, a vida toda é um aprender a morrer." – Sêneca, Sobre a brevidade da vida.

 **Frater by Anjo Setsuna**

 **Cap 6 – Frater**

Aquelas foram as seis semanas mais compridas da minha vida. Depois vieram os seis dias mais sofridos. Aí então, os seis meses mais vazios de toda ela.

Nós nascemos sêxtuplos, não seis vezes, mas um sexto unido por laços. Só porque somos univitelinos, não significa que seriamos iguais para sempre. Não significa...

Ichimatsu resolveu ser o primeiro como seu nome e isso foi terrivelmente sem graça, esse é o papel do irmão mais velho. E o irmão mais velho sou eu Karamatsu, você é apenas o segundo. E eu queria xingar o Jushimatsu por ser sempre tão bonzinho com aquele maníaco por gatos, ele provavelmente pensava que ele ia se sentir muito sozinho sem ele, sempre foram muito apegados um ao outro.

Mas quem diria que o Merdamatsu e o Go-baka deixariam a Homura e a Yukiko com um presentinho. Eu sabia que aquela imitação barata de Elvis não pegava só remédio escondido com ela no hospital hehe. Mas o Jushimatsu realmente foi uma surpresa grande, muito grande, já que a Homura só apareceu com a criança com um ano de idade.

Acho que os netinhos foram o que impediu a okaasan de afundar de vez. O velhote também, ele se faz de forte, mas eu peguei ele chorando escondido várias vezes, assim como todos nós...

Menos o Totty, ele sempre foi um manhoso escancarado, juntava ele e a okaasan para chorar em frente ao altar da família, se deixasse ficavam o dia todo nisso, só Choromatsu pra dar jeito e fazer eles saírem daquela fossa auto induzida.

 **xXXx**

Eu achei que nunca mais íamos nos ver depois do velório do Karamatsu, mas chegou o Obon, em agosto, e nos esbarramos no cemitério. Claro que senão fosse o Virgematsu agarrando em nossas camisetas pra não fugirmos e seus berros de "respeitem os mortos", isso jamais teria acontecido. Mas quando ficou aquele silêncio enquanto aquele otaku acendia alguns incensos, parecia que todo o cansaço daqueles meses tinha batido, e eu me senti muito pesado, muito, e me apoiei no Todomatsu.

\- Você sabe que continua um grande idiota não sabe?

\- Hai, hai... Ei sabia que vamos virar tios? Hehe. – cocei o nariz ainda achando aquilo bizarro.

\- A Kaachan me disse.

\- Ah...

Nós três ficamos em silêncio. O Choromatsu se apoiou em mim também, enquanto observávamos o incenso queimar. Meu corpo parecia mais cansado ainda, um peso estranho, tão estranho. Logo minha jaqueta começou a se mexer e soltei o Gojira no chão do cemitério.

\- Afinal por que o Jushimatsu deu esse nome pro gato? – o otaku perguntou.

\- Haha ele disse que ele destruiria a leucemia igual o original destruiu Tóquio.

Minha resposta foi sumindo na palavra leucemia, depois que descobrimos que o Karamatsu estava com a mesma doença todos passamos por exames genéticos, aquele cusão mentiroso enganou todo mundo direitinho até a morte do Ichimatsu, Totty ainda não me perdoava por ter ajudado na mentira, mas aposto que essa é apenas uma desculpa pra ele não voltar para casa. Mesmo que fôssemos gêmeos, a doença se desenvolve em cada um de jeito, eu acho que se não fosse aquela sucessão maluca de azar, talvez os dois realmente tivessem se recuperado com o tratamento. Mas o Ichimatsu era muito ligado no Jushimatsu, acho que descobrir sobre o acidente dele o fez piorar, e com ele indo embora, o positivismo exagerado do Karamatsu também se esvaiu.

\- Né, você acha que o bebê vai nascer com a cara do nii-san?

\- Credo Todomatsu, não deseje uma vida dolorosa dessa pro coitado! – eu ri.

\- Seus idiotas... – aquele otaku sempre tão sério.

\- Quando você vai voltar pra casa Todomatsu?

\- Eu não vou voltar Osomatsu-niisan. Você vai ficar de babá sozinho pra Yukiko, pensa que me engana?

\- Ei! Não é justo! Esse otaku não para em casa! É um maldito _workaholic_!

\- O que? Seu NEET! – o Choromatsu resmungou de novo.

Eu ri sem vontade, o cheiro do incenso me incomodava, encarei a lápide com o nome dos três e rezei baixinho para que nada acontecesse com aquela criança.

 **xXXx**

\- Ei meus queridos, olha só! – a okaasan chamou com uma grande bacia nas mãos.

\- Pêra! – as crianças gritaram.

\- Yay Pêra!

\- Você não Osomatsu!

Ganhei um tapa na mão, Homura riu daquele jeito que só o Jushimatsu mesmo para achar charmoso, sério, só ele mesmo. Todomatsu tirava fotos como uma verdadeiro japonês, a cara do Choromatsu vendo aquilo claramente dizia que ele torcia para a bateria da câmera acabar logo.

O Gojira mordeu meu pé, aposto que ele pegou essa maníaca sádica do dono dele, as vezes eu juro que ele me olha com o mesmo ódio do Ichimatsu quando não dou sardinha para ele.

Finalmente o velhote apareceu com o bolo de aniversário do Nobuko, pra sorte daquele garoto ele não parecia em nada com o Karamatsu. Apesar de ser mais novo, ele parecia irmão do Shiro, bom, eles eram primos, talvez isso seja natural.

Hoje eu perdi novamente no pachinko. É uma pena, o tio Choromatsu vai ter que pagar os brinquedos sozinhos hehehe.

 **Owari. FIM.  
**

Go-baka – idiota número cinco. Osomatsu nessa fic se refere aos seus irmãos pela ordem de nascimento.

Homura (Home-run girl) – no fandom de Osomatsu-san chamam a menina que namora com o Jushimatsu no episódio 9 de Homura, vem do Home-run arigatou que ele grita no final do epi para ela. Escrito a sonoridade não faz muito sentido, mas se ouvirem o epi até que é parecido um cadinho.

Obon: seria o equivalente ao Dia de Finados nossos, é uma data que as famílias japonesas reservam para visitar os mortos no cemitério e rituais relacionados, geralmente comemorado no mês de agosto.

Hai hai – sim, sim.

Gojira: pra quem não sabe, o Godzila tem esse nome nas terras nipônicas.

Nobuko – filho do Karamatsu

Shiro – filho do Jushimatsu.

 **Notas da Setsu: Obrigada por ler até aqui. E como disse lá no começo, ainda sai um spin-off dessa fic. E apesar de parecer repetitivo, essa fanfic foi baseada em AMV, citado caps anteriores, por isso aconteceu o que aconteceu com os gêmeos, eu não odeio eles, juro Ç_Ç**


	7. Gojira

**Notas do cap** : aqui começa a série de spin-off dessa fanfic, com cenas que "explicam" alguns detalhes da história a "fundo". Originalmente são ideias/cenas que eu ia colocar na fanfic, mas como fiquei com medo de deixar os capítulos grandes demais, acabaram ficando de fora. Esse cap se encaixa entre o cap dois e três da fanfic, e contém spoilers do episódio 9-B do anime. É um cap grande em relação aos anteriores eu diria, maldita paixão pelo Jushi, fazer o que. Boa leitura.

Notas de vocabulário no fim da fic.

* * *

 **Gojira**

O otousan me entregou a carta da liga de beisebol! Caraaa! Quando o Ichimatsu melhorar dessa gripe, porque eu sei que eles erraram com esse negócio de leucemia, eu vou pedir pra ele treinar mais umas rebatidas comigo antes de ir. Amanhã cedo quando o Dekapan abrir a clínica eu vou falar com ele sobre os gatos, bem que o Karamatsu falava que o nii-san ainda ia pegar alguma coisa, se bem que eu acho que foi ele que pegou algo, vive com aqueles remédios escondidos. Mas... já tem três dias que o Ichimatsu tá internado...

Eu queria ficar no hospital de noite também, mas eu prometi dar comida pros gatos, então só ficava de dia e o Karamatsu no turno da noite. Tem um amarelo que sempre aparece, eu adoro essa cor, será que a kaasan deixa eu ficar com ele? Eu tenho que responder o convite da liga logo, eu sei que deram um mês pra isso, mas parece que o tratamento do nii-san vai demorar, humm, talvez eu devesse ir lá pessoalmente no fim da semana, aproveitar e visitar a Homura de novo na cidade dela na volta haha! Quem sabe ela vem comigo visitar o Ichimatsu. Nii-san...

Ué tá chovendo? Meu moletom tá cheio de pingos, ah não, não, esqueci que fazia tempo que não fazia isso, desde o dia que a Homura falou que ia se mudar de vez. Aquele dia eu chorei bastante. Eu sou um grande idiota mesmo, nem sei se tô chorando ou rindo.

\- Miau...

\- Ah! Gojira! Você parece até que tem superpoderes, sempre advinha quanto tô aqui hehe. Ei! Não morde, eu vou dar a sardinha pra você! Parece até o nii-san com fome hahaha! Nii-san...

Eu apertei o gato no colo, depois que ele comia ficava um carinha legal, com fome os dentes dele ficavam tão pontudos quanto do Gojira, resolvi chamar ele assim. Tem hora que parece até que ele lê meus pensamentos. Tão quentinho, igual a Homura no nosso último encontro hehe, e no primeiro, e na praia, nossa que saudade dela.

 **xXXx**

O Ichi-nii não tava muito a fim de treinar beisebol, resolvi brincar de rebatidas na praia sozinho para passar o tempo. As ondas aquele dia pareciam meio grandes, mas eu gostava do barulho delas quebrando nas pedras do litoral, faziam CHUÁ, CRASH e nossa era muito legal! Me lembrava as cenas do Gojira nos filmes hahaha! Ahm? O que é aquilo em cima da encosta? Parece alguém... Tão perto da borda, uau! Vai pular?

\- Hustle! Hustle! Muscle, muscle! – ah olhou pra cá! Hora de rebater! - Um, dois, três, quatro! – o mar tá ficando agitado, mas ainda não desceu... – Seis mil e dezessete, seis mil e dezoito, seis mil e dezenove, seis mil e vin...

Hahaha essa onda é enorme! Ah droga meu bastão, com essa água toda...

\- Aguente firme!

Uma voz de garota... Será que era ela lá em cima?

\- Por favor, aguente firme!

Se continuar me apertando assim vai ser impossível não vomitar tanta água, urg... Tanta água? Ah! Hahaha acabei me afogando, oh droga, água pra todo canto, ela tá rindo de mim ou da minha desgraça? Ah tanto faz, é uma risada bonita...

\- Tá tudo bem? – ela me entregou meu bastão.

\- Sim! Obrigado! Sem ele ia ficar difícil treinar. – cocei a cabeça sem jeito.

\- Você engoliu muita água! – ela começou a fazer cara de riso de novo, será que ela é uma sádica? Mas é uma risada tão bonita...

– É? Mas você fez eu perder ela toda, até fiquei com fome. Já sei te pago um oden, err...

\- Homura, pode me chamar de assim.

\- Okay! Meu nome é Jushimatsu, muito prazer.

O sorriso dela também é tão bonito...

 **xXXx**

\- Eu disse q..., precisamos conversar sobre isso... Tá me ouvindo? Preciso desli...

\- Ei, espera não desliga! O quê? A ligação tá muito ruim! Homura!

Caiu? Droga! Maldito telefone público, nada dessa cafeteria funciona direito! E é tão raro conseguir falar com ela em dia útil, e ela que ligou lá em casa, maldita zona rural, eu não entendo porque ela não compra um celular logo, sempre tenho que ligar na maldita mercearia da vila. Já faz uma semana que começou o tratamento do Ichimatsu, acho que dá para ir ver a Homura, ela não é de pedir pra conversar, deve ser algo sério. Será que ela tá doente feito o nii-san? Não, não, não, eu vi ela não tem tanto tempo assim, não dá pra fazer aquelas posições doente né, hehe?

Meu estômago dói só de imaginar...

\- Dor de barriga?

\- Ah, Osomatsu-nii-san! Não, tava apertando o botão do meu shorts, chegou cedo hoje.

\- O Merdamatsu só vem de noite, não é? Achei que você ia querer sair mais cedo pra casa, já que aquela garota ligou hehehe.

\- Foi você que atendeu a ligação dela? Ela disse alguma coisa? O Karamatsu não deu o recado direito hunf.

\- Ela tem irmã hein? Hein? Não pode deixar o irmão mais velho de fora assim!

Eu ri da cara sacana do Osomatsu, nos últimos dias todos pareciam tão cansados, e ele continuava o mesmo, eu gostava disso. Bom, quase o mesmo, uns três dias atrás ele ganhou um olho roxo do Totty. Ah como eu queria ter visto essa briga hahaha! Ele ficou tão puto, o problema é que o Todomatsu saiu de casa. Bom, quando eu voltar da viagem dou um jeito nisso.

\- Eu vou despedir do Ichimatsu-nii-san e já venho pra você entrar.

\- Volta antes da entrega da gelatina! Eu quero uma!

\- Tá!

A cafeteria não era muito longe de onde o Ichimatsu ficava. O hospital que ele estava fazendo a quimioterapia era só para tratamento de variados tipos de câncer, a ala dele era no térreo, o que facilitava muito para entrar escondido haha, só o Osomatsu para pensar numa coisa dessa. O problema que era mais fácil para o Ichimatsu fugir também, e não podíamos deixa ele sozinho praticamente.

\- Olá Enfermeira!

\- É Keiko, ainda não gravou meu nome Jushimatsu?

\- Haha desculpa, desculpa! Tá tudo bem?

\- Tudo ótimo, não é Ichimatsu? Ei não rosne pra mim, ou não te dou mais remédio de enjoo!

\- Eu já volto, olho nele Jushimatsu.

\- Haha sim sim! Ichi-nii se continuar com essa cara emburrada vai ficar enrugado!

\- Tanto faz...

Eu não aguentei e caí na risada, aquela enfermeira era a única que brigava com o Ichimatsu, as outras tinham medo de todo aquele mal humor, parece que uma do turno da noite também era bem corajosa, mas ela conversava mais com o Karamatsu. O nii-san fechou os olhos, parecia tentar se concentrar em algo. Desde que começou o tratamento ele ficava assim quando ficava muito enjoado. Eu me apoiei no encosto lateral da maca, nossa, o soro parecia tão devagar.

\- Pare com isso.

\- O quê?

\- De ficar me encarando. Fala logo o que você quer.

\- Mas você tá de olho fechado, nii-san!

\- Eu te conheço... – a voz dele tá tão preguiçosa.

Eu tirei a carta do bolso e coloquei na mão livre dele, levantei um pouco a cabeceira da maca e fiz minha melhor pose de rebatida.

\- Advinha quem foi convocado. – o Ichimatsu sorriu daquele jeito tímido dele – Se bem que eu não sei se devo ir.

\- Por que?

\- Quem vai te prender na cama pra não fugir?

Ele me olhou zangado, muito zangado e fez sinal pra eu ajudar ele sentar na cama.

\- Né Jushimatsu, você não vai desistir, sabe que eu não te perdoaria, não sabe?

\- Haha, sim eu sei! Sabe eu vou amanhã pra liga! E visitar a Homura na ida hehe.

\- Ah...

Ele sorriu de novo e deitou na cama novamente, parecia aliviado, haha nii-san será que você vai ficar muito zangado quando me ver de volta? Não importa, peguei na sua mão, ela tava tão fria...

\- Ichimatsu-nii-san promessa de dedinho que não foge? Se fugir eu volto de lá correndo!

Entrelaçamos nossos dedos, ele me olhou desconfiado, mas apertou o dedinho com mais força e do nada me abraçou.

\- Todo jogo você vai ter que fazer um home-run por mim... senão eu quebro a promessa.

\- Haha tá!

Escutei a Keiko abrir a porta e ajudei o nii-san a deitar de volta na cama.

\- Olha a gelatina!

\- Guarda a minha pro Osomatsu! Tchau, Ichimatsu-nii-san. Tchau enfermeira!

Ele só acenou e eu saí rindo da cara zangada da Keiko. Não achei o Osomatsu na cafeteria e fui pro pátio onde os pacientes tomam banho de sol, ele sempre ia pra lá antes de invadir o quarto do nii-san pela sacada. Achei ele sentado em um dos bancos que ficavam debaixo das árvores.

\- Então você vai viajar amanhã?

\- A garota que ligou, ela precisa falar comigo, e é caminho pra sede da liga. Você tava espiando Osomatsu, haha?

\- Eu só ia pegar minha gelatina. – ele coçou o nariz, mentiroso.

\- A ração dos gatos tá no armário do quarto, a sardinha do Gojira tá na gaveta do Ichimatsu, não dá mais de uma vez no dia, senão ele vai encher o saco miando toda vez que você mexer lá.

\- Gojira? Ele tem mais cara de Tora.

\- É porque você não viu ele com fome hahaha! Destrói tudo pela frente, quem sabe ele ajuda a destruir aquilo...

Nessa hora meu estômago doeu de novo, sempre que eu pensava na doença do nii-san ele doía. Quando eu via ele vomitando, ou as marcas roxas das agulhas, ele já tava meio magro antes desse tratamento começar, agora eu achava que ele ia voar de tão fino, e ele nem reclama mais, parece até que conformou...

\- Dor de barriga?

\- Hum?

Eu estava curvado de novo, o Osomatsu me abraçou meio de lado, igual no dia que a Homura foi embora e eu só consegui apertar as mãos nos meus shorts pra ver se aquela dor chata passava.

\- Osomatsu-nii-san... Você acha que ele vai ficar muito bravo comigo quando eu voltar?

\- Ah! Ele vai te fazer comer todas as agulhas do hospital!* Mas você sabe que não precisa desistir, não sabe?

\- Ano que vem eu posso tentar de novo, você também sabe disso hehe! E eu não quero ficar longe do nii-san agora. Não quero... Ah, meu estômago tá me matando hehe.

O Osomatsu me abraçou mais apertado e fez cafuné na minha cabeça.

\- Baka, só não esquece que a gente tá aqui pra cuidar dele também, okay? Agora para de chorar que tá sujando meu moletom de meleca, urg que nojo!

\- Obrigado, Osomatsu-nii.

 **xXXx**

Ah droga, eu acordei atrasado! Atrasado! Até o Choromatsu saiu pra trabalhar. Haha, eu não devia ter ido no Chibita beber com o Osomatsu, agora ele fica lá dormindo e eu aqui correndo. Se eu perder o trem de agora só chego de noite e a vila da Homura de noite é um inferno. Eu vou correndo mesmo, até um táxi chegar já era.

\- HUSTLE HUSTLE! MUSCLE MUSCLE!

\- CALA BOCA JUSHIMATSU, EU QUERO DORMIR!

\- Haha tchau nii-san!

Ah se eu continuar nesse ritmo até encontro o Karamatsu voltando pela estação, será que eu devia levar um presente pra Homura? Ela parecia séria. Isso séria, não doente... AHH! Droga de sinaleiro que não abre! Isso, luz verde! Hum? Buzina?

 **Owari – Fim.**

* * *

 **Notas da Setsu:** O final dessa cena tá no capítulo 3, eu sei que vocês sabem. Com licença, eu preciso ir ali pegar um lencinho. JUSHI Ç_Ç EU TE AMO!

Otousan – pai, papai  
Nii-san - irmão

Keiko – enfermeira que leva bronca no capítulo 4 da fanfic. Colega da enfermeira que namora o Karamatsu.

Tora: tigre.

Baka: idiota, bobo.

*A promessa do dedinho em japa tem versos bastantes peculiares, por isso a fala do Osomatsu. Versão dita em japa da promessa: Yubikiri genman... uso tsuitara... hara senbon nomasu... yuki kitta "Promessa do dedo mindinho... se eu estiver mentindo...terei que engolir 1000 agulhas... e cortarei meu dedo.

(https (dois pontos) ( barra barra) www (ponto) youtube (ponto) com (barra) watch?v=yaeDIYxjtas - video pra quem quiser ouvir


	8. Au lait

**Notas do cap:** Quem é vivo sempre aparece lalala. Eu pensei muito em qual gêmeo eu iria mostrar depois do Jushimatsu e cheguei a conclusão que seria o demônio mais fofo deles. Na fic ele aparece muito pouco, não foi proposital eu diria, já que ele se auto afastou de todos, então nesse spin-off bora ver um pouquinho a briga que fez o Oso ganhar o olho roxo. Boa leitura!

Notas de vocabulário no fim da fic.

* * *

 **Au lait – by Anjo Setsuna**

\- Quero um _espresso latte_!

\- Tá, tá, só tira esse óculos escuro da cara nii-san.

\- Hunf, _okay brother_.

Dolorido, urg, minha cabeça dói só de encarar esse sorriso idiota do Karamatsu. Eu tenho certeza que a kaachan deixou ele cair de cabeça no chão quando éramos bebês, ele e o Jushimatsu. Ainda bem que o Sutabaa está vazio e que a Aida e a Sachiko foram para o intervalo. Eu morreria de vergonha se vissem essa roupa ridícula e brilhante do Merdamatsu.

\- Eu já disse pra não vir aqui. O quê quer? – reclamei zangado enquanto preparava a bebida, ainda tinha arrepios ao lembrar da confusão que havia acontecido quando os cinco demônios Matsuno visitaram o Café. Ele me deu um olhar tão sério que até me deu vontade de colocar os óculos escuros na cara dele de volta.

\- O Choromatsu fez um cronograma de revezamento, pra cuidarmos da casa e ajudar a okaasan. Ele pediu pra vim te entregar.

\- ...

Encarei o pedaço de papel que ele deixou em cima do balcão, depois encarei sua careta patética de beicinho assoprando a bebida quente.

\- Ai! – ah queimou a língua, sempre atrapalhado esse Merdamatsu.

\- Idiota.

Falei seco e ignorei a folha dobrada toda arrumadinha, he, esse T.O.C. do Choromatsu. Eu percebi que o Karamatsu encarava meus dedos machucados, ele fez menção de pegar minha mão enquanto eu limpava o balcão, mas eu rapidamente o afastei.

\- A cara do Osomatsu-nii-san era mais dura que do que pensei.

\- Pelo visto foi um belo _punch_ , _my brother_! – oh não faça essa pose idiota enquanto fala Karamatsu! Isso revira meu estômago. Ao pegar a folha, para ver se ele ia embora mais rápido, as pequenas feridas por cima dos meus dedos latejaram e pensei que eu não conseguia mais me segurar.

\- Escuta, nii-san...

 **xXXx**

Ahhh como estou exausto, mesmo sendo meio período esse trabalho no Sutabaa é mais cansativo do que pensei que seria. Fazer o quê, diversão no goukon tem seu preço hihi. Se bem que o próximo tem umas meninas góticas que acho que só o Ichimatsu pra gostar. Quem sabe quando terminar a quimio eu leve ele, só tem quatro dias que começou, mas acho que com duas semanas de tratamento ele deve pelo menos poder dar uma volta. Acho… Humm eu devia me informar melhor sobre isso. Droga de telefone que não para de tocar, justo quando tava indo pro banheiro, o que o preguiçoso do Osomatsu tá fazendo que não atende? O jeito é atender a extensão.

\- A-... - ué parou? Não, tem alguém na linha.

 _\- Sim, é a residência dos Matsuno. O que deseja?_

 _\- O senhor Karamatsu se encontra? É um pouco urgente, precisamos remarcar alguns exames e uma consulta dele._

 _\- Ah sim! Minha consulta tinha esquecido haha! Então para quando…_

O Osomatsu não toma jeito, a kaachan já disse pra ele parar de se passar por um de nós. O que será que o Merdamatsu quebrou dessa vez? Ele e essa tendência de se machucar das formas mais bizarras possíveis. Ainda lembro daquela vez, quando ele inventou de tocar violão no telhado e um gato o assustou, foi um milagre não ter quebrado a cabeça quando caiu. E o que eles estão falando?!

 _\- Então quantas horas de jejum mesmo?_

 _\- Não é necessário Senhor Matsuno, tem certeza que não pode vir hoje de tarde na clínica? O hemograma não é demorado, é apenas uma coleta de sangue. Os níveis dos leucócitos estão anormais em comparação ao último exame. Também precisamos falar com algum familiar para…_

\- O quê? - falei alto demais na extensão e desliguei.

Essa palavra eu conhecia bem, foi a que mais ouvi desde que descobrimos que o Ichimatsu estava doente. Desci as escadas correndo pra dar de cara com o Osomatsu aborrecido terminando de atender o telefone.

\- A kaasan não te ensinou que ouvir ligação é feio?

\- Ela também te ensinou a não fingir ser outra pessoa! Osomatsu-nii-san o que tá acontecendo?

Aquele idiota só bufou e coçou o ouvido com o indicador, eu odiava quando ele fazia isso para me ignorar.

\- Eu vou pro pachinko.

\- OSOMATSU! - gritei finalmente perdendo a paciência.

\- Totty… - dei alguns passos para trás, o nii-san quando usava aquele tom de voz baixo era perigoso. - Não esqueça que eu sou seu irmão mais velho, certo? Não grite com seu onii-san ou responda, questão de respeito, lembra?

\- Respeito? Conta outra. Irmão mais velho por minutos, isso é o mesmo que nada! O que você e o Karamatsu estão aprontando pra mentir assim?

Foi muito rápido a rasteira que levei, ele odiava que criticasse sua posição de mais velho, acabei no chão sendo pisado pelo pé daquele bastardo.

\- Todomatsu, você é o mais esperto de nós seis, não fale assim comigo. Se me emprestar dinheiro pro pachinko de hoje vou fingir que nada aconteceu.

\- Eu não posso pegar minha carteira assim, nii-sama.

O honorífico foi regado a sarcasmo, aproveitei a mão que ele estendeu para me ajudar a levantar para puxá-lo pro chão e prensá-lo com uma chave de braço.

\- Parece que os dias na academia tão valendo a pena, hein Todomatsu.

O Osomatsu aproveitou minha surpresa para se soltar do golpe e levantar. Eu não tinha falado para nenhum deles da minha nova rotina, aliás, eu nunca falava nada para aqueles demônios, pois sempre apareciam como um bando de hienas prontas para destroçar tudo a frente.

\- Tá me espiando, Osomatsu-nii-san?

\- Haha não, coincidência passarmos na mesma rua. Ah que carteira mais vazia, bom vou indo.

\- O quê? - apalpei os bolsos - Mas quando… Espera, Nii-san. - fiz minha carinha de inocente. Ela sempre funcionava com aquela voz manhosa.

\- Todomatsu, você é o mais esperto de nós seis. E na verdade eu não sei bem o que tá acontecendo, - ele coçou o nariz - ele ainda não me disse nada, eu só atendi alguns telefonemas por acaso, você sabe que ele vive se machucando e indo na clínica do Dekapan pra fazer curativo. A clínica que ligou hoje é nova. Ah droga, essa hora não dá mais pra ir no pachinko que eu gosto…

Meus olhos encheram d'água, eu sei que era o mais esperto, mas pela primeira vez queria estar errado com as minhas suposições quando o Osomatsu falou daquele jeito, o nii-san me dar as costas para sair me irritou.

\- Você sabe que o Merdamatsu é burro! Temos que ver o que tá acontecendo e…

\- Não. A kaasan não fala que cada um tem seus próprios assuntos? A hora que ele quiser falar, ele fala.

\- Osomatsu-nii-san! Isso é muito sério! Não tem disso de contar a hora que quiser! Ele não tem esse direito.

\- Todomatsu! Não vem falar de direito! Você também não conta nada pra ninguém da sua vida, como de quando você começou a trabalhar, sobre goukons, academia, que joga Go!

\- Mas nada disso vai me fazer morrer!

Gritei novamente e ficamos nos encarando em silêncio, a cara aborrecida do Osomatsu só aumentava, ele terminou de calçar os sapatos para sair, mas antes de se retirar me encarou bem sério.

\- Se contar algo pra alguém ou pra ele mesmo, que sabe de alguma coisa, eu vou contar pra todo mundo do Atsushi, Totty.

Foi questão de segundos, meu sangue gelou e ferveu em segundos, eu soquei com vontade a cara do Osomatsu. Logo nos embolamos numa briga de socos doídos e chutes mal dados. Eu ia conseguir chutar as bolas daquele desgraçado, mas o pessoal de casa começou a chegar.

\- Ei vocês dois, vão quebrar a casa toda!

\- Me solta Choropunheski! Eu vou matar ele!

\- Hahaha MUSCLE MUSCLE! Ei fica quieto Osomatsu-nii-san, seu olho tá sangrando.

 **xXXx**

"Totty, você não tem coração, você não tem alma, é um monstro mau que não liga para os outros. Você não se interessa pelas pessoas. Você é frio… mau…"

As palavras do Osomatsu no dia da briga as vezes pipocavam na minha cabeça, não me interessava mesmo que soubessem da minha vida o tempo todo e nem eu saber o que faziam o tempo todo, somos gêmeos, não a mesma pessoa repetida, mas isso não significa que eu não ligava.

Eu me arrependo de não conseguir ter falado francamente com o Karamatsu aquele dia no Sutabaa, talvez se eu tivesse falado ele não estaria tão doente agora, mas a ameaça daquele idiota do Osomatsu me fazia ficar receoso, eu não queria mais problemas do que já estava acontecendo. Eu devia… eu devia ter falado com o Jushimatsu-nii-san, mas agora nem ele… nem ele…

\- Né, Ichimatsu-nii-san, por que resolveu ser Ichimatsu logo agora, não teve graça nenhuma, eu sabia que essa aura negra e depressiva ia acabar dando em algo ruim uma hora ou outra...

\- E aí Virgematsu? - escutei aquele irmão mais velho inútil chamar.

\- Osomatsu! Está atrasado!

Eu fiquei olhando o pobre do Choromatsu tentar em vão ter a atenção daquele pervertido, isso foi me irritando, como ele conseguia ser tão idiota num momento daquele, o Ichimatsu morreu! MORREU! Por que ele tá rindo? Eu vou esganar ele e esse sorriso imbecil.

\- E-ei! Parem! Parem com isso! - o otaku tentava nos separar.

\- Como você tem paciência Choromatsu-nii- san! Esse idiota não leva NADA a sério!

\- Cala a boca Totty! Você não sabe de nada!

Ele ainda tinha coragem de negar. A kaachan acenou com uma cara dolorida pra gente, me desculpa kaachan… Eu a abracei quando a enfermeira, encarregada pela preparação do corpo, chamou o nii-san para resolver as coisas. Pelo nisso ele era útil. O otousan me ofereceu seu lenço e foi aí que percebi que estava chorando mais que a kaachan, a deixei com ele e fui no quarto que o Karamatsu estava internado.

Simplesmente parecia que ele tinha envelhecido mil anos de um dia pro outro, ele tinha dado um tipo de Leucemia diferente do Ichimatsu, essa era mais agressiva e rápida, e como ele estava escondendo os sintomas com remédios roubados, só descobrimos quando achamos eles desacordado em casa, provavelmente a notícia do nii-san falecendo foi demais para ele…

\- _Hey, brother!_

\- Karamatsu-nii-san a Yukiko é muito boazinha, ela ainda não confiscou esse óculos ridículo?

\- He, minha Karamatsu-girl gosta do meu estilo.

\- Arg...

Até doente ele não deixava de ser ridículo. Chorar tanto me deixou com sono, acho que encostar a cabeça na beirada da maca foi uma má ideia, pois o Merdamatsu começou a fazer cafuné na minha cabeça, foi impossível não querer voltar a chorar.

\- Nii-san...

\- Vamos ter que refazer a escala, Totty. O Osomatsu vai ter que ficar no meu lugar.

O olhei aborrecido, levantei e coloquei minha touca favorita na sua cabeça.

\- Me desculpa nii-san, mas agora meu trabalho é integral, você sabe. Apareço só nos dias combinados.

Ele me olhou meio decepcionado, ajustou os óculos por cima da touca e não disse mais nada. A Yukiko entrou novamente no quarto, sussurrando baixo que precisavam de mim na sala do velório. Quando saí do quarto dei de cara com o Osomatsu, com aquele sorriso sacana de sempre e novamente meu sangue ferveu. Ele passou por mim bagunçando meus cabelos e entrou no quarto do Merdamatsu. Eu soquei a parede frustrado, muito frustrado. Como eu queria um café _au lait_ agora.

 **Owari - Fim**

* * *

 **Notas da Setsu** : Bom, é isso. Ao reassistir o cap 14 de Osomatsu, e pegar umas falas de lá haha, lembrei como o Totty é independente ao modo dele, mas ao ver o 22 também dá pra ver um pouco como ele se importa com os irmãos. Ele é um demônio caçula adorável. E lendo uns tumblr da vida por ae, eu vi um texto que falava do quão próximos o Todo e o Kara são no anime e reassistindo até que faz sentido.

Sutabaa Coffee – é o nome do café que o Totty trabalha no epi 7

Aida e Sachiko – o nome das garotas que trabalham lá com ele, segundo o MAL.

Atsushi - amigo que Todomatsu leva no goukon no epi 22 do anime

TOC - transtorno obessivo compulsivo

goukon - sabe aqueles encontros combinados nos animes da vida? Aliás, só lembrarem do Totty vestido de mulher no episódio 22. 8D haha esse episódio… *nosebleed* Meu Zeus, reassistam esse episódio!

Yukiko – enfermeira OC que vira namorada do Karamatsu na fanfic.


	9. Nashi

**Notas do cap:** Bom, aqui está a última spin-off dessa fanfic, agradeço o carinho e paciência de quem acompanhou até aqui. Vamos lá, um passeio pelos gêmeos com a mama dos NEET. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Nashi – by Anjo Setsuna**

\- Está tudo bem, Matsuyo?

\- Hum? Sim, tudo tranquilo.

\- Mesmo? Parece tão distraída. Não tá doendo nada, certo?

\- Mas que coisa Matsuzo, sempre tão desconfiado. Já disse que tá tudo bem, vê, estão chutando, deve estar apertado haha!

A mão hesitante do meu querido tocou minha barriga enorme, acho que os gêmeos ficaram mais animados ainda, pois os chutes aumentaram. Eu ri da cara assustada do Matsuzo, a ideia de sermos pais ainda nos assustava, quando descobrimos que seriam gêmeos então... Os exames mostraram quatro coraçãozinhos batendo forte, mas algo me diz que essa conta tá errada.

Voltei a olhar pela janela de casa as pereiras que começavam a florescer no vizinho, engraçado pensar que flores tão bonitinhas vão virar frutas tão gostosas.

\- Matsuyo, o que tanto você olha aí fora?

\- Querido, eu quero comer nashi!

-Ah!? Mas ainda é maio, você sabe que só começa a vender em agosto.

\- Se vi-ra! - eu ri da cara de desespero, aquele homem bobo provavelmente daria um jeito de arranjar pêras importadas no lugar da nacional, aposto. – E, querido.

\- O quê? – ele calçava os sapatos para sair.

\- Está na hora. – sorri me levantando com dificuldade.

\- O QUÊ!

 **xXXx**

\- Miau!

\- Ah Gojira, está sozinho hoje? Que tarde fria não é? Vem cá.

\- Miau!

\- Shhh! Seu papai está dormindo, não quer acordá-lo, quer? Sabe que o humor dele fica terrível.

Sentei perto da maca do Ichimatsu, haviam o mudado de ala novamente, mas ainda continuava no térreo, agora era longe do pátio onde os pacientes tomavam banho de sol, então era bastante silencioso e eu odiava isso. Crescer com seis crianças ao redor sempre deixava tudo barulhento, você meio que acostuma, porque se fica silêncio onde tem criança pode saber que tem algo errado.

\- Né Ichimatsu, esse gatinho parece mesmo com você, fofo e arrisco.

\- Ah... – ele resmungou.

\- Acordei você querido?

\- Não.

\- Ainda falta algumas horas pro Karamatsu chegar, quer pêra? A do começo da estação sempre é tão docinha.

\- Merdamatsu… - esse tom aborrecido ai ai.

\- Prefere o Osomatsu hoje de noite então? Ou o otousan?

\- Kaachan… - ele me chamou fraquinho.

\- Quanto tempo você não me chama assim querido.

Deixei o gato solto no chão e me aproximei da maca, era a quarta semana do Ichimatsu internado, ele piorou do nada nos últimos três dias, eu ainda acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com a volta dele pelos corredores do hospital sozinho, será que ele viu algo na televisão do saguão? Não, não pode ser, já faz duas semanas desde o acidente, não estaria mais no jornal.

\- O que foi querido?

Ele parecia tão desconfortável, os remédios para dor já não estavam fazendo o mesmo efeito. Baixei a grade lateral da maca e me deitei ao seu lado, segurei uma de suas mãos enquanto fazia carinho em sua bochecha. O Gojira deu um salto e deitou sobre a coberta do Ichimatsu em cima de suas pernas, ele riu baixinho e apertou minha mão.

\- Você está cansado, não é?

\- ...

\- Tudo bem, a kaachan entende, eu te amo muito, muito, meu Gatomatsu.

O aperto de mão do Ichimatsu ficou frouxo e sua cabeça encostou na minha, pela primeira vez eu chorei na frente do meu menino naquele hospital, eu chorei tanto que não percebi o Osomatsu entrando pela varanda e tirando o Gojira. Ou quando ele chamou as enfermeiras. Meu chapeuzinho vermelho, me desculpe.

 **xXXx**

\- Matsuyo?

\- ...

\- Matsuyo?

\- …

\- Velhota!

\- Sua mãe, Matsuzo…

\- Vamos querida, não fique nervosa assim...

\- Matsuzo, eu esperava esse tipo de comportamento mentiroso de qualquer um deles, menos do Karamatsu! Eu aposto que isso é má influência do Osomatsu!

\- Er... Vamos querida, ele sempre foi meio tapado, mas você sabe que ele não fez por mal.

\- É por isso que eu fico com mais raiva querido! Porque ele não fez por mal – coloquei meu rosto por entre as mãos agoniada – por que esse garoto tinha quer ser tão sensível entre os seis... Eu vou arrancar as orelhas do Osomatsu! Ele sempre tava de olho neles, por que ele não me avisou antes! Eu vou! Eu vou...

\- Você vai comigo visita-lo agora. Aqui sua bolsa.

\- Eu vou visitar o Jushimatsu antes, o horário de visita daquele hospital é menor, você sabe.

\- Certo, então vamos. - Matsuzo pegou em uma das minhas mãos e com a outra carregava uma sacola de pêras. – Querida, você já tomou um _espresso_?

 **xXXx**

Eu olhava as pereiras carregadas de frutos através da janela do quarto, eu podia jurar que ouvia risadas de crianças lá fora. Tudo parecia tão parado, eu coloquei a mão em meu peito, mas acho que minha visão me enganava, não tinha sangue nem nada, mas doía tanto... O cheiro adocicado finalmente me chamou a atenção, um prato de pêras cortadas estava do lado da cama.

\- Matsuyo...

Eu não conseguia responder, eu realmente queria, mas a voz não saía. Meu querido apenas me ajudou a recostar na cama e colocou um pedaço da fruta na minha boca para eu comer. Foi aí que percebi que estava com muita sede, peguei mais alguns pedaços e encarei meu marido, ele parecia ter envelhecido mil anos em tão pouco tempo.

Perder três filhos em um intervalo de tempo tão pequeno, kami-sama você foi bastante cruel comigo. Mas eu ainda tenho mais três, eu devia dar a devida atenção a eles, certo?

\- As do final da estação são tão sem graça...

\- Temos uma visita, ela pode entrar?

\- Que escolha eu tenho.

Quando vi a enfermeira que cuidava dos meninos entrar no quarto meu coração apertou.

\- Onde está o Osomatsu? E o Choromatsu? Todomatsu! – eu chamei agoniada.

\- Calma querida!

\- Boa noite, a senhora não deve se lembrar do meu nome, foram dias muito... conturbados. Eu sou a Yukiko – ela fez uma pequena referência e sorriu para mim. – Vovó.

 **xXXx**

\- Ei meus queridos, olha só! – eu levei uma grande bacia de pêras para a sala.

\- Pêras! – meus netinhos gritaram felizes.

\- Yay pêra!

\- Você não Osomatsu!

Esse NEET não toma jeito, fazer o quê. A risada dessa Homura é tão estranha, realmente ela devia ser dar muito bem com o Jushimatsu, só ele para ter um gosto tão peculiar, aquele garoto. Hoje o Nobuko faz dois aninhos, ele está tão fofo! O Shiro também está uma graça, espero que a Homura fique o mês todo das férias aqui em casa, ela mora tão longe. Eu coloquei um prato de pêras no altar e arrastei o Todomatsu, que já começava a chorar, dali.

Eu perdi três filhos e ganhei dois novos com essas crianças, talvez kami-sama tenha ficado com um pouco de dó de mim com tanta dor. Talvez eu mereça um pouco dela, por ter deixado um pouco desse fardo nas costas dos três que ficaram. O Choromatsu mesmo tendo passado esse tempo todo não deixou de trabalhar demais, bom cada um tem seu jeito de lidar com a dor. O Todomatsu por mais que eu peça não volta pra casa, talvez eu devesse ter uma conversa realmente séria com ele sobre o tal Atsushi. O Osomatsu com esse papel de babá pra Yukiko não me engana, bom, tudo ao seu tempo. Eu não sei o que o destino reserva pra essa família agora, todos passaram por exames, mas nunca se sabe se esse fantasma vai voltar. Mas eu tive força pra criar seis até ali, enquanto eu tiver pêras para descascar para eles, eu tenho certeza que conseguirei continuar.

 **Owari – Fim**

* * *

 **Notas da Setsu:** Primeiramente queria dizer que coloquei pêra com acento, mesmo sabendo que na nova ortografia é sem, por motivos de birra, não consigo conceber sem o acento.

Falado nisso, ainda sobre essa fruta, as que os gêmeos comem são a variedade asiática nashi, ela é diferente da que a gente come aqui no Brasil, por isso a fala da mama Matsuyo sobre pêra nacional e importada.

A contagem dos bebês foi só uma brincadeirinha, afinal antigamente os ultrassons não eram tão precisos quanto hoje.

E por último, um enorme obrigada pra quem leu até aqui, mesmo quem não tenha comentado, espero que minha fanfic de algum modo tenha agradado. Se quiserem ler algumas considerações sobre essa fanfic, visite meu perfil no Spirit, tenho o mesmo nick lá e leia um journal que postei sobre essa fanfic.

Por fim THANK YOU, KING-SIZED, GAME-WINNING HOME RUN!


End file.
